Margarets Jealousy
by adamsbrian22
Summary: CJ and Mordecai have been going steady for a year now. Margaret finds out she can graduate early and comes back to her hometown. Will she accept Cj or will she have other plans... Jealous plans. Hey can you guys please like and review and maybe you know favorite. I'll update regularly
1. Chapter 1

It has been a year since mordecai and CJ had started dating and it was just getting started

"Hey mordecool" said CJ, " Margret oh its you CJ"

Furious CJ walked out. "Cj come on you know I was just playing"

"I know mordecai its just I hate when you say that because..."

"Because what...oh yeah sorry baby you know I'll only ask you to the movies."

"Yeah I know ,now you have to say your sorry." Cj puckered up

" I love saying sorry baby now give me some sugar."

They soon started making out suddenly Rigby walked in

"Hey whats... oh i'll leave." Rigby said

"No its fine Cj was about to leave anyways."Mordecai replied

"No its fine I can wait." Rigby said

" Yeah your right its getting late bye Mordecai."

"See you later Marge... I mean CJ."

"Yeah, you know you'll have to say sorry In the morning."

"Ah man."

Cj laughed on her way out.

Mordecai started thrusting

"Yes I get to say sorry."

Rigby was confused, "You want to say sorry?"

" No she means make out session by 'sorry'."

"Oh I see man I need to find a girl."

"How about..." Rigby cut him off

"No way I hate eileen"

"You like her dont you."

"STOP TALKING" rigby cried


	2. The Return

**Hey I want to thank KudleyFan93 for being my first follower and favoring my story. Second of all**

**I want thank everyone who reviewed I'm going to try to be more on top of my grammar and use the punctuation as I should( I should of proofread) yeah so thanks again I'll add more detail and proofread more(thats why some are capitalized and others aren't). **

It was a chilly morning, especially considering I arrived early.

I decided to stop by my old friends house.

It was a two hour drive but worth it none the less.

" Eileen, hello are you in there wake up." Margaret said

" Who wakes someone up at 6:30am on a friday." Eileen irritated opened the door.

"What." She said furious

To her utter surprise she saw her best friend Margaret

" Maybe these glasses are fuzzy or I would say your ..." Eileen was cut off

" Your glasses aren't fuzzy it's really me." Margaret chuckled

"I cant believe it what happened, why are you back early, why." Eileen excitedly replied

" Well lets just get ready for work, I want to get there early." Margaret said with a smirk

"This isn't about a blue jay I know is it." Eileen said already knowing the answer

"Maybe." They both laughed and got ready at Eileen's house since her work outfit was there.

They arrived at 7:30am a whopping 30 minutes early

To Margret's joy Mordecai and Rigby came five minutes later

"So you getti..." Mordecai stopped dead in his tracks

"What." Rigby turned around and saw Margaret

"Margaret.. is that really you." Mordecai said in shock

"Yeah it took me time to realize to." Eileen said

"Whoa she's back early." Rigby said

" Wow Margaret your back early." Mordecai said still unbelieving his ex is back so early

" You guys can all come to my house at 7 tonight and I'll explain." Margaret replied

Eileen and Margaret went into kitchen

"Eileen has Mordecai been working out." Margaret said with a burning curiosity

"I think so." Eileen said not really caring

"He probably was doing it for me." Margaret whispered

"What was that." Eileen asked

" Nothing I just said we should get the boys the usual."

- Inside the coffee shop

" Whoa dude is it me or has Margaret got hotter and a little thicker."

" Yeah I think.. wait a minute." Mordecai said soon proceeding to punch Rigby

"Ouch what was that for." Rigby cried

" You know I'm going out with CJ ,leave me alone I don't want you stirring up old feelings." Mordecai said

"But she has gotten a little thicker tho." Mordecai said, making it up to Rigby for hitting him

"Hey boys I got your drink." Margaret said

**Hey guys I want to again thank KudleyFan93 for following me and favoring me. I hope I did well in capitalizing and overall in the story. Next chapter I'm going to increase the action I don't want you guys waiting for the drama to happen forever.**


	3. Things are getting confusing

**Hey guys sorry for nothing updating yesterday. I want to thank everyone from all over the world who check me out. Already a 100+ view that means a lot.**

It was 7 pm Margaret had taken a shower and gotten ready for everyone coming over.

She was still reminiscing about her early departure and the shocking reason why.

As everyone entered she sat them down on the couch.

"So Margaret tell us." They all said in unison

"Well its a funny story." Margaret said still in disbelief

"Well it started like this..."

"Margaret these test results are amazing." Said Dr. BJ

"What." Margaret asked surprised

"Your G.A.T.E Exam results." Dr BJ replied still surprised at them

" I don't even remember taking those." Margaret said shyly now remembering old memories

**-Flash Back-**

"Margaret your beyond exceptional." Dr. PJ exclaimed

"What." Said 11yr old Margaret

"You, your the most talented student we have ever had." Dr. PJ explained

"Now Margaret this is very important you hear." Dr. PJ said in a serious tone

"Yess sir." Margaret giggled at the line she copied from a movie the other day.

"Very well then, give this paper to your parents tell them to fill it out ok." Dr. PJ said

"Ok." Margaret said as she put the paper in her backpack with a broken zip

"Oh dear look at the time you might as well leave only 2 minutes left." Dr. PJ said

"Ok." By the time she got out the 2 minutes were already up.

"Hey Margaret." Said a voice that sent tingles up her spine every time he said her name

"Hey Don." She replied back in the sexiest voice she could

Don burst out into laughter.

Margaret's confidence took a dive

She frowned and started to walk away.

Suddenly Don grabbed her arm

"Don't ever walk away from me again." Don said in a sad tone

This surprised Margaret and caused her to turn around

"What..." She was cut off by Don's lips

"Margaret you dont have to use your totally sexy voice to wow me I have liked you since 2nd grade" Don said.

"Bye Don." Said Margaret after there 5min makeout session.

She forgot all about the paper and didn't even know she lost until 2 weeks into the end of school.

- Flash Back End-

" Margaret you do know what this means right." Dr. BJ said

" That I did well on a test?" Margaret said knowing the answer and with a excitement building up in her chest.

" No, well yes, but thats not the point the point is you get to graduate with a PhD and are a Gifted Academically Talented and Extraordinary which means your a super genius." Dr. BJ said

" Yes peace out suckerz, except for you Dr. BJ you were actually cool." Margaret said with a overwhelming joy in her heart.

" Margaret." Dr. BJ said with a confused look

"Yes." Margaret said also confused

"Well I'm just wondering how you weren't discovered before this." Dr. BJ said puzzled

"Uh I don't know, but I do know I'm out bye you guys." Margaret said before running out

- End of Story-

"Whoa so your a genius." Eileen said

"Well in math,science, English,etc." Margaret said

"Oh thats great." Eileen now saddened now knowing shes not the genius anymore

" So wait let me get this straight you dated my little bro." Rigby said slightly irritated

"Well kinda we kinda broke up in 10th grade after I meet another guy." Margaret still remembering Don's face when she broke the new to him.

"Rigby maybe you were right maybe you were right Don's not as cool as I thought." Mordecai whispered to Rigby

"I know i've been telling you that for years." Rigby still mad that he didnt remember to say Mordecai was jealous.

"Alright I think its time for you guys to go it's already 10:30." Margaret said

"Yeah you right." Mordecai said after stretching and yawning

" Yeah bye Eileen, bye Rigby." Margaret said

As Rigby and Eileen were leaving Mordecai was just heading out.

" Ah ahh you didnt even give me a hug Mordecai." Margaret said in her sexy voice

" Uh uh... I forgot I w... what uh." Mordecai stammered

Margaret giggled as she realized she stunned Mordecai

" Well I love you to now bye." Margaret said still in her sexy voice

" Uh I love you to." Mordecai said

Margaret then proceeded to kiss Mordecai and he kissed he back

"Bye." Margaret said as she winked at him and closed her door.

As Mordecai and Rigby were driving back Mordecai was having a hard time focusing

As they entered their room Rigby asked Mordecai whats going on

"Mordecai dude whats going on you've been acting weird all day." Rigby said

"It's nothing I don't want to talk about it." Mordecai said

" Look I know you just realized how much Don sucks but..." He was cut off

"It's not that it's I … I kissed Margaret." Mordecai said confused

"Whoa." Rigby said

**Well guys I made it extra long for all you fan who I forgot to serve yesterday. I would like to shout out my new follower Im Hiding From Haters for joining me and appreciating my work. Keep following and reviewing. You guys rock.**


	4. Gamble

I want to thank everyone who has read my story. Were at 283 views as of now. I want thank everyone who has view and greatly appreciate it. Keep reviewing and following.

It was 7:30 in the morning.

CJ had arrived at the house.

Mordecai had invited her over last night after the kiss.

"Hey mordecool." CJ laughed.

"CJ we need to to talk." Mordecai said in a serious tone.

"Oh ok." CJ said suddenly worried.

CJ was preparing for the worst.

"CJ you know I love you right." Mordecai said.

" Right." CJ said getting irritated

"Well then I want you to know that..uh." Mordecai stopped

" Uh what.. if your going break up with me just say so." She said in the pre stages of turning into a cloud of fury.

"No I just wanted you to know, shes back... Margaret." Mordecai finally said.

"Oh then why did you leave me in suspense is something going on." CJ said slitting her eyes.

"No no no no I'm a one man guy, ha ha." Mordecai nervously darted his eyes.

" Oh ok." CJ said not believing him for a second.

" Ok CJ so Rigby and I have got to get to work so bye." Mordecai said wanting her to leave.

" How about all of us go to the coffee shop, you know." CJ said thinking Margaret was there.

" She doesn't work there anymore." Mordecai said instantly regretting it.

" Oh thats OK then." CJ said now knowing she wasn't making Mordecai googly eyes.

"Well she does just ..uh.. for now ha ha." Mordecai said and instantly face palmed himself.

"So wait is she there or not." CJ said getting tired of the conversation

" Uh I don't know." Mordecai said

" Ok Mordecai I want ALL OF US TO GO TO THE COFFEE SHOP 10 o' CLOCK SHARP I DON'T CARE WHAT THAT BALD UGLY GUMBALL MACHINE SAYS." CJ said.

She then walked out of the room.

Benson had heard everything and started crying.

" CJ wait come on." Mordecai yelled

"YOU HEARD ME MORDECAI 10 o' CLOCK sharp." CJ said before driving off.

"S*** what the f*** I'm going to do now." Mordecai said as he face palmed himself.

10 o' clock came fast, faster then he wished.

He looked outside to see CJ there.

"Come on dude CJ said she wants us to go to the Coffee shop." Mordecai moaned.

"I don't want to she's your girl." Rigby said.

"Not if you don't come I won't have a girl she's pissed because.." Mordecai trailed off.

" You told her." Rigby said.

" No not yet." Mordecai said feeling guilty.

" Dude you already screwed up don't say anything or she's gonna be all up on your Facebook and Instagram asking questions like: Where, Who, you've been where with who." Rigby said.

" Yeah your right , do you think I should break up with her." Mordecai said confused.

" No it's better you don't I don't want her to kill me because of you can't stop locking lips with hotties." Rigby said annoyed.

" Alright lets go." Mordecai said.

"You could give them to me bro." Rigby said under his breath.

"Huh what was that." Mordecai asked.

" Nothing I said lets go before it hits 10:01." Rigby said racing toward the car.

"Hey CJ." Mordecai said trying to cheer her up.

"Hey CJ me at the coffee shop." CJ obviously annoyed.

Before Mordecai could even buckle up she sped off towards the boyfriend stealing coffee girl.

They arrived at 10:02 due to CJ driving a speed limit breaking 100mph.

"Alright lets get some coffee." Mordecai shouted.

CJ shot him a look so cold he froze in his tracks.

CJ entered into the coffee shop.

" Hey Eileen have you seen that bit.. girl Margaret around." CJ said through gritted teeth.

" Oh I don't think she's here anymore." Eileen replied knowing the situation already.

"Oh OK never mind." CJ said as she hoped into the car.

" Aren't you gonna give us a ride back." Rigby asked.

" Ask Mordecai or better yet Margaret." CJ said with pure hatred in her voice.

"CJ..." Mordecai was about to say before he ate CJ's dirt.

"echew C, echew." Mordecai tried to say over the hacking.

"Dude please don't tell her you kissed Margaret." Rigby said .

" Trust me I.." Mordecai stopped after he looked up.

It was Margaret wearing a mini skirt, a top with plenty of cleavage, and sexy red heels.

" Oh hey Mordecai." Margaret said.

The way she rolled the R in his name gave him tingle.

"Oh hey baby.. I mean Margaret." Mordecai said entranced by her beauty.

" I was just thinking you and me can go to a little restaurant by the name of Bistro's and Le' Parks."(sorry if I got the name wrong.).

"Sure I would love to." Mordecai stammered

"Ok pick me up at 7." Margaret said giggling.

" Yeah just keep what you have on." Mordecai said not even knowing Rigby was still there.

" Ok Mordecai bye see you at 7." Margaret said as she got in her car.

" Wow she so hot way hotter... wait what just happened." Mordecai said shocked

" Dude you just said you'll cheat on CJ." Rigby said almost laughing.

"Oh no.. hey whats so funny." Mordecai said angry

"Nothing it's just she totally got you." Rigby said making sure he rubbed it in.

" Dude I can't let CJ find out." Mordecai said knowing ,but not caring about the gravity of the situation.

He was playing a gamble with 2 girls, he could have it all or lose it all.


	5. The Plan

**Hey guy I want to once again thank everyone who has viewed my story im at 395 view in just 5 days. I want to thank you guy for encouraging me to continue doing this story.**

It was 6pm Mordecai had finished all his chores so he could prepare for his date.

"Alright he Margaret you.. uh thats not gonna work." Mordecai said frustrated.

"Man I feel so guilty what should I do Rigby." Mordecai asked.

" I don't know man break it to CJ and let her be free." Rigby suggested.

" I dont know sounds risky." Mordecai said remebering last time.

" Ah man I don't maybe you should just keep both." Rigby slighthly mad for saying it.

"Yeah I guess thats the best course of action." Mordecai said.

" Dude its 6:30 you ready to go." Rigby asked.

" Yeah." Mordecai said.

"Got everything." Rigby asked in a suspicious tone.

"Yeah I think." Mordecai said checking himself.

" What about these." Rigby said pulling out a pack of mints.

"Oh shoot thanks bro." Mordecai said.

" Bro's always have each others back." Rigby said.

"Thanks man." Mordecai said.

"Mordecai." Rigby said.

"What." Mordecai asked.

"You owe me a solid." Rigby said.

"Whatever." Mordecai replied.

They had just recently found out they had extra money and bought a new upgraded cart with a top 60mph, seat warmers, windows, doors, and ac, and could fit up to 5 people. High 5 ghost recently hotwired the car for a 100mph top speed.

Mordecai headed out of the house to the cart.

As he was driving off CJ just happened to be driving by.

Mordecai ducked down and pulled out his phone.

He punched in Rigby's phone number.

"Hello." Rigby said.

"Rigby, CJ is heading over and you need to tell her that I'm not there because I stopped by Wing Kingdom." Mordecai said.

" Alright ,but what if she goes to Wing kingdom you know she's been acting up." Rigby asked

" Then I'll tell her I left." Mordecai replied.

"Whatever." Rigby said.

Mordecai then sped of at the new carts 100mph speed.

Mordecai arrived at 6:50 with ten minutes to spare.

He was in deep thought about this for the next ten minutes until Margaret came out.

"Oh my god." Mordecai said as he looked at her.

She was wearing a school girl outfit that turned him on.

"Hey Mordecai like what you see." Margaret asked in her sexy voice.

"Hop on in baby." Mordecai said thinking about what he could do to her.

"Okay." Margaret said.

Mordecai had to use all his will power to focus so he didn't bust the new cart.

Even then he got a couple of glances at her.

"So Margaret hows things been going." Mordecai asked.

"Good turns out they have housing for the G.A.T.E people so they don't bump their head or something."Margaret answered.

"Hey look were here time flies." Mordecai chuckled.

"Especially when your with a hot guy." Margaret said.

They entered into the restaurant.

"Reservation for two Mordecai and Margaret." Mordecai said.

"Mordecai, of course let me show you to your seat." The person said.

"Wow this is a great restaurant Margaret." Mordecai said awed by it.

"CJ probably couldn't afford this." Margaret said.

"What?" Mordecai asked surprised.

" Oh come on Mordecai you think I don't know I saw with you at the coffee shop."Margaret said.

"You didn't see me, but I saw you with her and didn't want to start trouble." Margaret explained.

" What would you like to order." The waiter asked.

"The salmon fillet for me and uh what do you want Margaret." Mordecai asked.

" I'll take the Bistro's special." Margaret answered.

"So wait Margaret you knew me and CJ were still dating, why did you ask me then." Mordecai asked.

"Well Mordecai I still missed you and I hate that girl so I thought hey I could get back at her and get my man at the same time." Margaret asked.

They both laughed.

"Well ok lets keep this our secret ok. Mordecai asked in a serious tone.

"Alright I'll keep our naughty little secret." Margaret giggled.

Naughty that word excited Mordecai he had a idea of what he expected.

" Mordecai." Margaret said.

"Huh sorry I just phased out for a second." Mordecai said.

"Its okay you want to keep another naughty little secret." Margaret said.

"What." Mordecai said.

"Look under the table." Margaret said.

Mordecai was confused but obliged.

Margaret had her panties off and her legs spread open.

" Whoa I've wanted this for so long." Mordecai said.

"Well Mordecai it's here now so eat." Margaret said.

He then started eating her out.

Margaret was biting her lip trying not to moan.

"Excuse me madam." The waiter said.

He shocked her.

"Oh sorry you just scared me." Margaret said.

"Wheres your friend." The waiter asked.

"Oh he uh dropped his pen is looking for it." Margaret lied.

"Found it, oh hello is food ready." Mordecai said wiping his lips.

"Uh yes." The waiter said as he served the food.

"Wow Mordecai your a natural." Margaret giggled.

"Well these beaks were made for eating, now onto eating lets dig in." Mordecai said.

They finished their dinner and headed out.

CJ once again was driving by Mordecai then had to hide.

"Oh hey Margaret." CJ said looking distastefully at her.

"Oh hey b****." Margaret said.

CJ drove off.

"Phew that was close." Mordecai said.

"Yeah that was." Margaret said batting her eyelashes at him entrancing him deeper in her spell.

"Hey Mordecai my pussy is a little dry you mind getting me wet." Margaret said staring into his eyes.

"Yes I will." Mordecai said.

And so Mordecai drove Margaret to her house with one hand on the wheel and another in her pussy.

"Thanks Mordecai for risking your crazy girlfriends wrath to this." Margaret said.

"No problem always wanted to do this." Mordecai said.

"Well bye."Margaret said giving him a kiss.

Her skirt flew up in the wind and gave him another good look.

Mordecai started.

Margaret stuck her tongue out moving it in the air.

As she entered into the house she made a call.

"Hey John could you come down." She said.

"Why sis." John asked.

"Theirs some girl after my man and I need you and some friends to teach her a lesson." Margaret explained.

"Again, uh ok I'll be there tomorrow." John said.

"Thanks." Margaret said before hanging up.

"Think twice before ever messing with my Mordecai he is and always will be mine." Margaret said before calling it a night.

**Sorry that it got kinda to sexual for some people. Anyways please review and favorite and follow me. Once again thanks all you fans.**


	6. John

**Wow jumped to 630 views that means a lot thanks guys. I would appreciate reviews,favorites,follows,etc anything that shows your support means a lot. Sorry I didn't write yesterday but just wasn't in the mood. Here you go.**

It was 6:30am ,Margaret's door bell rang.

When she opened the door it was a familiar face.

It was her brother John.

John was a Orange,Muscular, a cardinal like Margaret and was always told he resembled her.

"Hey John it's so nice to see you." Margaret said.

"Yeah,yeah you didn't return my texts for a whole year." John said angrily.

"Sorry these guys called the Wickets.." Margaret was cut off.

"I hate those guy destroying phones,for what nothing thats what." John said.

"So whose the unlucky victim?" John asked.

"Some stuck up,ugly cloud thing." Margaret said irritated.

"I don't even know why they were dating he's a bird." Margaret scoffed.

"Yeah its different before clouds use to get sprayed with hoses,bit by dogs, but I don't care anymore I don't have anything against them... except when they mess with you Margaret." John said.

"You've always cared for me." Margaret said.

"Of course your my baby girl." John said bringing it in for a hug.

" Ok now down to business, heres her photo and heres my boyfriends photo. You'll probably see them together." Margaret said.

" Isn't this that scrawny little wimp you broke up with?" John asked.

"Yeah." Margaret replied.

" Aren't you two broken _up." _John said.

"We were , but we got back together and now shes in the way." Margaret said.

"Wow he's been working out not stronger than me though." John said admiring his muscles.

"Yeah." Margaret said not wanting to drag on the conversation about his muscles.

"So can you do it." Margaret asked.

"You know I can and will." John replied.

John then left.

It was 7:30am now Margaret was so happy she would be with Mordecai that she went in early and finished all her jobs so she could talk to him.

Mordecai came in at around 8:05am.

"Hey Mordecai whats going on." Margaret said winking.

"Well sit down." Mordecai answered back.

"We need to talk." Mordecai said

- 30 minutes later-

"I can't believe this." Margaret said.

"Sorry" Mordecai said as Margaret ran away crying.

She went into the kitchen and smiled knowing that he would change his mind soon, very soon.

CJ was walking through a back alley to her house.

Suddenly she was confronted by two men in front of her.

She tried to run away ,but two men she had not seen before also sealed her off from behind.

They were all wearing ski masks: One was super muscular and had 10 inch thick golf club, the second guy had a metal baseball bat, the third had a knife, and the fourth had brass knuckles.

"You CJ." Said the muscular man.

"What do you want, I don't have money please." CJ pleaded.

" A friend just told us to say hello." The muscular man said before someone from her rear pushed her down.

" It'll all be over soon." Said the man with the brass knuckles.

The man with the brass knuckles then started savagely beating her.

After 30 seconds the one with baseball bat tried to come an hit her ,but she kicked him in the nuts.

She was about to run before she felt a sharp pain that sent her into shock.

She turned around to see a man licking a red colored knife.

"Yum taste like pollution and water." He said before she got knocked.

The man with the baseball bat hit her across the back which caused her kidneys to hurt.

"Ouch." She cried before being hit in the mouth with brass knuckles.

"Lights out." Said the muscular one before swinging his club with all his might on her belly.

She coughed up blood.

He then swung it at her face and knocked her out cold.

They all beat on her after that stomping on her.

"You guys want to gangbang." Said the guy with the baseball bat.

"No we don't have time lets leave next we will." The muscular man said before leaving.

They all fled the scene.

A couple came five minutes later and saw the badly bruised bleeding body.

"Oh my god, call 911." Said the woman.

Five minutes later the police and ambulance appeared on scene.

"Wow what a beating." Said a officer.

**So thats it. I once again want to thank everyone who have inspired me to continue. Lets keep the reviews,follows, and view coming and once again thanks.**


	7. The Convo and Aftermath

**Hey guys its me again. We are at 788 views right now lets see if we can get that to 1000.**

**Once again guys thanks for the support any reviews or favorites or any act of liking my story really makes me happy so thanks all who check in. This is just gonna be that conversation Margaret and Mordecai had if I have time I might put two chapters up tomorrow.**

"So Margaret this is whats up I don't think us is gonna.." Mordecai was cut off.

"What do you mean, you mean your dumping me." Margaret said holding in her smile of knowing in a short while he wouldn't be saying this.

"Well it's not you Margaret it's me, well let me be straight it's because of you but I've made this decision." Mordecai explained.

"Mordecai why are you doing this to me.. I...I ." She was calmed by Mordecai lips.

"Look Margaret that kiss doesn't mean were together just that we can be friend, good friends." Mordecai said.

"Fine." Margaret said with half the tears real and half of them fake.

"It's okay." Mordecai said hugging her for 15 minutes.

Making Margaret remember how good he smell, how he made her feel, how she had to get him at any cost.

"I'm okay now Mordecai we can be.." Margaret said the last thing under her breath.

"Alright Margaret just want to make sure your okay." Mordecai said.

Mordecai thought she couldn't bear to say friends ,but in actuality she said boyfriend.

As she walked away she smiled.

Eileen saw ,but didn't care she just thought I didn't matter.

Margaret was imaging what would happen to her that night, she would come home bloody and disfigured and when Mordecai saw it he would dump her and come back to all of this.

-Back at the house-

"How did she take it." Rigby asked hoping she did.

"She took it great she's happy now." Mordecai said relieved that he's no longer two timing on his girls.

"So you guys broke up right?" Rigby asked.

"Yeah?" Mordecai replied confused on why Rigby was asking.

"Oh just making sure." Rigby said with the slightest hint of a smile.

-Later that night-

It was 11pm, Mordecai and Rigby were pulling a all-nighter.

Mordecai had received a call.

"Hello." Mordecai said.

"What." He said.

"I'm on my way." Mordecai said worriedly.

"What?" Rigby asked still focused on the game.

"Dude come we got to go to the hospital." Mordecai said.

"What am I sick, please don't let me die because of that roadkill I ate."Rigby said worried now also.

"You eat roadkill that's.. whatever we got to." Mordecai said already throwing on a jacket.

"Why?"Rigby said still confused.

"CJ got jumped." Mordecai said.

His lips fell to the ground just like the tears in his eyes.

**I know this is shorter than usual ,but this is just the events that have happened during the coffee shop scene and after CJ got jumped( I've always wanted her to get jumped. XD). Review and keep the views coming in.**


	8. What Did I Do

**Hey all of you out there thanks for almost making my dream come true. As of now we are at 982 views almost 1000! I want thank you all. **

Mordecai and Rigby arrived 10 minutes later to the Benson Permanente Hospital.

"Excuse me do you know what room Cloudy Jay is in." Mordecai asked with worrisomeness in his voice.

'Hold on one second' the lady signaled with her hand.

Mordecai ended her call.

"Why did you do that." The lady said angrily.

"I asked you a question what room is CLOUDY JAY IN." Mordecai screamed.

Everyone looked over at him, he didn't care ,but he scared the lady senseless.

" Uh okay I'm on it, Cloudy Jay is in room 146." The lady said her voice shrill, fear on her eyes.

Mordecai ran past everyone looking at him.

"Hold on Mordecai." Rigby said as Mordecai was running at top speed.

"No we have to go." Mordecai said.

"Look it's up ahead."

"Great." Rigby said.

They entered her room.

"You need to leave." Said a doctor.

Mordecai pushed the doctor out of the way.

He then looked at the body before him.

Bruised and slightly disfigured he realized who he was looking at.

It was Cloudy Jay the lovable and gorgeous girl he had been dating.

She had scratches, bite marks, dents, and even a knife wound.

"What..WHAT HAPPENED." Mordecai said with pure anger in his voice.

"Dude chill." Rigby said.

"I'LL KILL YOU." Mordecai said.

He put all his hair back to initiate the Death Punch.

He pulled back his hand and then...

Sonic booms rippled through out the building.

Babies screamed, people ran, car alarms went off, and half of all the lights went off.

"Oh no what did I do." Mordecai said as he looked at his friend.


	9. Not You To

**Hey guys this is the second chapter for you. Please review,favorite,follow, and view daily.**

"No what did I do." Mordecai said in shock.

"Not you to, It was only supposed to knock him out." Mordecai said.

Since CJ was behind him she didn't get hit with shock waves.

Mordecai then turned back to the new situation he created.

Rigby was dead or at least about to die in a minute.

He had a 120mm tank missile hole in his stomach.

He was fidgeting all around like he had turets or was having a seizure.

"Mordecai." Rigby said before coughing up some blood.

"Rigby hold man were in a hospital I'll call the nurse." Mordecai said hoping for the best.

"NURSES HELP I NEED YOU." Mordecai screamed.

"It's to late Mordecai you've been a great friend and you didn't have to kill me for telling you the truth, but I'm about to die so let me tell you the truth." Rigby said.

"Mordecai you didn't really earn those muscles, those sports drinks they really were just dissolved steroids and lemonade. It's just you told me CJ called you noodle arms and I was called that before and it hurts so I helped out a friend. The last thing I want to tell you, well two things is..ugh(coughs up more blood.) I have about 10,000,000 million from a lottery I won in 1993 I wasn't old enough to claim it so I put it in a offshore account and have accumulated interest on it I was saving it for us so I could buy the park and we could all live together and not have to work ,but just live on it. It's in a tiny island called Jamaica say your Rigbone and the password is 1234. The..the la-(about to die) I like CJ and Margaret I liked CJ 3 months ago when I saw her boob pop out ,but she didn't tell you cause you might have got mad also I like that Margaret's kinda a slut just a turn on."

His world slowly turns to dark and utters his final words "sorry."

"I forgive you." Mordecai said as he left feeling like a monster.

People were running around still, chaos still going around.

He arrived home a short while later.

He went up to his room.

He slept.

When he awoke he felt like he was missing something.

"Rigby lets get..." It hit Mordecai like a train his friend was dead and his girlfriend was still in the hospital.

"There has to be a way to get him back, I don't know how it killed him it never did that before." Mordecai said confused and devestated.

He cried

"I know what to do." He said leaving.

**What is he going to do. I know ,but you don't so check in daily. Review,favorite,follow, and continue viewing. **


	10. The Solution

**Hey guys so I got like 223 views the other day thats great but lets review that lets me know how good I've been doing also favorite and follow if you like thank you guys.**

Mordecai had just arrived.

"Hello." Mordecai said.

"Death Open." Said the man behind the door.

"Oh it's you."

"Yeah right back to you but I.." Mordecai was cut off.

"You misused the Death Punch." The sensi said.

"Come in."

"Wait how did you know." Mordecai said.

"I felt a disturbance in the push(XD)." Sensi said.

"Well what happened." He asked.

"Well I got mad at my best friend and Death Punched him and.." Mordecai was once again cut off.

"You did two things that caused this." Sensi said.

"One you Death Punched your best friend and second you used the Death Punch in anger. Doing these things caused you to infuse your Death Punch with evil which is more powerful than good at all stages except the Ultimate Death Form." Sensi explained.

"How do I fix it." Mordecai asked

"You can't he's dead, death has him now." Sensi said.

"Oh no death has him." Mordecai said in despair.

"Oh I know death." Mordecai said getting up.

"Alright thanks for nothing I could of just went to death and he would of told me this and gave me Rigby, you fat no life probably just Death Suck all day." Mordecai said before running out.

On his way out he Death Chopped his couch, rare Chinese vase, and the front of his house using the evil for more power.

"Nnnnnnnnoooooooooooooooo." The sensi said.

As Mordecai drove away he open up the book he snatched.

'Ancient and Ultimate Death Moves.'

"Perfect." Mordecai said driving away laughing in a evil tone.

"Wow that was weird never laughed like that before." Mordecai said.

He entered the portal to Death's realm( I think this is how you get to death's I don't know)

"Death we need to talk." Mordecai said seriously.

"I know your problem and I have your solution." Death said before motioning him inside.

**So I made this a short one. I don't know if you guys like it long or short so review or pm any things you don't or do like. And remember show support.**


	11. The Catch

**Hey guys sorry I havent been updating lately. Review, favorite,etc. Now that I have people who regulary check in I would appreciate some reviews or favorite. Heres the link for people who havent signed up. . **

"Well what I got to do." Mordecai asked.

"Nothing I'll revive him for you." Death replied.

"Oh okay.." Mordecai said suspicious.

"Of course, thats only after we arm wrestle." Death said grinning.

"I knew their was a catch." Mordecai sighed.

"Heres how its going to go down, I will give you a week to train, Skips can't do it for you and if you lose I get to add your soul to my soul ball." Death said.

"Fine." Mordecai said walking towards the door.

"Oh yeah by the way your a chump, scared of Skips aren't we." Mordecai said before leaving.

"I'm not scared of Skips.. I just don't..., you have one week you got it." Death said.

"Whatever." Mordecai said before entering the portal back.

**Review**

"Hey Mordecai are you okay I heard on the news CJ was in the hospital." Benson said sincerely.

"Yeah she'll be alright." Mordecai said.

"You know where rigby is at I haven't seen him for like two days." Benson asked.

"Uh I don't know." Mordecai said.

"What do you..." Benson stopped after Mordecai ran off towards Skips garage.

"Huh whatever." Benson said walking off.

"Skips I need your help." Mordecai said out of breath.

"Let me guess you killed Rigby and made a deal with death to arm wrestle." Skips answered.

"How.." Mordecai was cut off.

"Well you and Rigby are never seperate and he's been gone for two days, second I knew you would go to Death's and third of ALL DEATH WANTS TO DO IS ARM WRESTLE." Skips said.

"So can you train me." Mordecai asked.

"I'll do my best." Skips said disapprovingly.

**Favorite**

-Day One-

"Well Mordecai for the first two days of our training we will be learning about nutrition." Skips said.

"Lets talk about broccoli."

Mordecai dozed off all he could think about is CJ and how he killed Rigby.

** . **


	12. Sorry Guys Its A Wrap

**Hey Guys/Gals I have decided im going to end this story early because I just dont feel the support(plus 1,900 views but only 500vistors?) anymore so sorry. Pm any ideas you want for the final chapter. Or review,favorite ,etc I might keep it going. I've seen people with like 44 follower,62 favorites, and 200+ reviews so yeah bye.**

**You guys have 1 week to pm ideas.**

**Screw you guys. You guys cant give me one fucking review. Suck a dick. Thats why you guys lost(Brazil 1, Germany 7) You guys suck.**


	13. I was tripping

**Hey guys sorry about all that stuff I said I was tripping balls for some reason. Yeah im gonna finish this story the right way I dont even know why I was mad.**

**Sorry for saying screw you guys. Also congrats you argentian for winning the world cup.**


End file.
